


I'll Never Beat The View (From My Front Porch)

by Birdie_Castellan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Feels, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: Watching Merlin clean up after their kids, Eggsy thinks about just how good he has it.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790689
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	I'll Never Beat The View (From My Front Porch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Eggsyobsessed, aka Stronglyobsessed on tumblr, asked: For acts of intimacy prompts: ♥: Reacting to the other one crying about something. Merwin, please :)
> 
> Anon asked: I wish you could write a fic where someone who hasn't cried in a long time manages to cry, you decide all the other details :)
> 
> I decided to combine these two and at first I wanted to do angst, but I had to many ideas and not enough motivation.
> 
> But I've been listening to my counrty playlist recently, and when My Front Porch Looking In by Lonestar came on the other day, I knew I had to do this prompt based on that song!
> 
> The title is taken from the song lyrics.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

As the last rays of sunlight illuminated the large expanse of land surrounding the home, Eggsy sat on the front porch with Merlin’s book in his lap, lost in thought. He stared not at the gorgeous landscape around him, he’d looked his fill of the Scottish Highlands for today, but instead turned his attention inward. Eggsy watched in wonder as Merlin cleaned up after their little ones, the kids having been put to bed with a story and a song from their Papa and Daddy respectively.

It seemed like only yesterday Eggsy was wandering around London taking any excuse he could to belay his return to the estates, and in turn to the horrors of his home life. He’d owned nothing but the clothes on his back, could barely scrape enough food together to feed himself, nevermind his mum and baby sis. He was just a chav from London. A pleb. No one wanted to even employ the poor lad, why would anyone bother to give him the time of day?

But Merlin had.

Merlin had seen something in him that Eggsy could no longer see in himself, and he’d been sure to show it to Eggsy at every opportunity.

Eggsy remembers thinking that the best day of his life would always be the day they finally said ‘I do’, but he’d been proven wrong when their precious daughter was born, and again when their baby boy came into the world.

Damn, how’d he get so lucky?

“I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could- Eggsy? What’s wrong, leannan?”

He hadn’t realized he was crying until his loving husband was suddenly standing before him, steaming cuppa in each of his hands, concern written across his gorgeous face. Eggsy gave his love a watery grin, warmth rolling off of the lad in waves.

“‘S fine Merls, was just thinking. ‘Bout how lucky I am, an’ all.” He attempted to explain, seeing the confusion starting creep into Merlin’s expression.

“Who’d have thought that a pleb like me would end up with a gentleman like you.” Eggsy continued, turning suddenly shy green eyes down to stare at his newest pair of trainers.

Slowly, Merlin approached his blubbering husband, handing him his cuppa- that Merlin believed could barely be considered a proper cuppa, not with the amount of milk Eggsy liked in it- and joined him on the porch swing.

With the arm resting behind them on the swing, Merlin pulled his young love towards him for a cuddle. “And here I thought I was the lucky one,” Merlin said softly, kissing Eggsy’s honey brown hair before resting his own bare head upon the soft locks. His husband’s wet giggles filled his ears, and Merlin couldn’t help the fond smile he wore.

“Seriously though, Malcolm. No one expected me to go anywhere in life, least of all me. Thought I’d die ‘fore I made it outta that shithole.” Merlin pulled his husband closer, hugging the young man to his chest and paying no heed to the damp spot forming on his jumper. "But now I have you, and we have a home, and our house is always filled with noise and love. Lacey insisted she tie her own trainers today. And I swear I saw our little Ian take a step before he fell on his arse and crawled to the nearest toy.

"I thought I would be nothing, Malcolm. And now I'm a homeowner. A husband. A father. I have a job that I love and I have a family waiting for me to come home every day. I have a life. I have a life that means something. I have a life worth living. And it's all because of you."

"Oh, lad." Merlin breathed, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. They sat in companionable silence until the light finally died out and the sky turned black, glittering stars winked in the night above them. Normally they would turn in by now, but tonight they held each other close, both desperate for a few more moments on the porch swing together, before eventually the got up, gathered up their tea mugs, and headed inside for some much needed shut eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how this fic turned out.
> 
> If you wanna come chat with me, I'm dauntlessdiva on tumblr!


End file.
